


I give you all a boy could give you

by sammywolfdamon



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Bus, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Isak, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Norway (Country), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammywolfdamon/pseuds/sammywolfdamon
Summary: “Please, Even. Please do something. Please I need you,” Isak whimpered.





	I give you all a boy could give you

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just sex.

Isak arched his back deeper when he felt the pressure of a hand pushing lightly at the dip in his spine just above his ass. His arms were folded under his head as he rested them on the arm of the couch. He was stripped completely and bent over bare for Even to see  _everything_. All of him was exposed. He felt a little vulnerable but he knew Even was gonna make him feel amazing; take care of him all night. 

“So damn beautiful,” Even breathed out. He watched Isak’s back arch then trailed his fingers down, barely touching Isak’s skin. He watched the goose bumps rise along the path his fingers traced. Isak’s back arched upwards as he chased Even’s barely-there touch. 

Isak groaned into his arm. His cock had been rock hard under him since Even had torn his clothes off and nudged him between his shoulders asking him to bend over on the couch. Since then all Even had done was teasingly run his fingers across Isak’s skin, making the older boy beneath him keen and whine, begging for more intimate touches. 

“Please, Even. Please do  _something_. Please I need you,” Isak whimpered and begged never bringing his head up from his arms, so the words were muffled. 

Even’s cock twitched at the sound of Isak begging him. He loved bringing Isak to the brink and making him cum hard. He loved hearing every sound that left the blondes mouth, the ones that got stuck in his throat in surprise, and the ones muffled into passionate kisses, pillows, or heated skin.

“Yeah baby, that’s it,” Even said as he leaned his body onto Isak’s. His chest was now pressed to Isak’s back, his dick against Isak’s crack, and his lips were right by Isak’s ear. He licked Isak’s ear then blew a breath of hot air onto the wet spot knowing that it would feel cool against Isak’s skin. Isak shivered and pushed his ass into Even’s crotch. “What do you want, love?” Even asked seductively and low. 

“Anything,” Isak said, finally lifting his head and craning his neck slightly to look at Even. Isak sloppily pressed his lips against Even’s, both boys gasping for air and Even groaning into Isak’s mouth when Isak rolled his hips against Even’s dick. Even pulled his lips away from Isak’s with a grunt. He sat back up so he was looking at Isak bent over for him. 

Even used one hand to grab a handful of one of Isak’s cheeks and spread it to reveal his hole. He bit his lip and ran a finger along the crack, dragging it back up and tracing the hole. He pulled his hand back for a moment before slowly pushing just the tip of one finger into the tightness then swirling it around a bit before quickly pulling it out. 

Isak took in a sharp breath then sighed from finally being touched. The thought of  _‘When the fuck did Even get the lube?’_  ran through his head before quickly fading into  _‘You little fucking imbecile!’_  when he felt Even’s finger pull out and Even’s hands leave his body completely. “Baby, please don’t tease me.” Isak pleaded. “I need you.” 

Even bit his lip and gave his dick a quick pull to release some pressure. He moaned then breathlessly said “Turn around.” Isak was confused but he turned around to see Even with his dick in his hand. “Lay back. Just like that Ni, no more teasing.” 

Even grabbed Isak’s thigh and spread his legs further apart. He put his lubed finger near Isak’s hole and slowly pushed in until it was all the way in. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly when he saw Isak’s face scrunch up. Isak just nodded and let his body relax when Even leaned over and began kissing his belly gently. Even started moving his finger in and out, slowly at first then picking up the pace after a few strokes, and leaned back to watch Isak’s face change. 

Isak began moving his hips and pushing down on Even’s finger. “More, please more!” and Even pulled out then pushed two fingers in. Isak slowed his hips to adjust to the new stretch. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open as he moaned out when Even curled his fingers slightly when he pulled them out, brushing against Isak’s spot that drove him crazy. “Fuck yeah, just like that Even,” Isak panted out. 

Watching Isak crumble from his touch made Even smile. He continued his movements then lowered his head. Isak’s eyes were still closed, with his head thrown back, so when he felt Even’s warm tongue lick against his rim around the fingers he gasped and screamed out “FUCK!” His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Even smiling mischievously up at him. 

Even pulled his fingers out and began licking around the semi-loosened hole. He swirled it around the rim a few times before pushing his tongue in and licking. He pumped his tongue in and out, loving the way Isak would clench around him and all the sounds pouring out of his mouth. He ran his hands up Isak’s thighs and gripped his hips to hold Isak still as he continued working his tongue in and around Isak’s hole. 

“Evennnn,” Isak moaned out. “Fuck, your mouth is so  _obscene_. So good.” He tangled both of his hands in Even’s hair and gripped it, trying to push Even just a little deeper. “Fuck me. Please. Need you.” Isak said, unable to form a coherent sentence. “Pleasepleaseplease,” he begged. 

“Yeah,” is all Even could say. His mind was foggy with arousal and the way Isak was begging to be fucked had his dick so hard it hurt. He rolled a condom on then put some lube on before pressing the tip to Isak’s hole. He leaned down and rested his weight on his elbows and kissed Isak on his lips “I’ve got you baby,” he whispered. “I love you, Isak.” 

Isak bit his lip and smiled up at Even. “I love you too Even.” 

Even smiled back down at Isak. “Ya ready?” Isak nodded again and Even pushed in. He slowly sank in as Isak’s body tensed around him. “Just relax babe,” Even whispered and placed gentle kisses all over Isak’s cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips. Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s back and dug his nails in. 

Even bottomed out and ran one hand through Isak’s hair. He heard Isak trying to take deep breaths. “You’re so big Even,” Isak whimpered into Even’s neck. Even kissed Isak’s neck gently then began sucking and biting slightly. 

Isak’s grip got tighter as he moaned and leaned his head back so Even could have more access. Even licked over the mark that formed there then trailed small kisses up Isak’s jaw and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “Please move,” Isak said, swiveling his hips a little when the burn of the stretch became too much. 

Even pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in and directly hitting the spot he knew so well. Isak screamed out Even’s name and his body arched off of the couch. It was still hurting but the pain was fading quickly and pleasure was washing over him as Even continued to hit that spot deep inside of him. 

Isak’s nails scraped down Even’s back and that just turned Even on more. He let Isak’s tight grip pull him closer and he buried his face in Isak’s neck. “You’re always so tight around me, so hot,” he panted against the heated flesh. 

Isak slid his hands up Even’s back and into his hair. He got two fistfuls of it and tugged, gently at first to get Even to lift his head up but then harder just because he knew it would make Even growl lowly and go faster. And that’s exactly what happened. 

Isak used one hand to pull the hairs near the base of Even’s neck. “Harder baby, fuck. Fuck me so hard I’ll be walking funny on stage for days,” he said looking directly into Even’s eyes, which were now completely blown over and glazed with arousal. “AH! Yeah baby. So good. Love you!” Isak closed his eyes tightly and let his head roll back against the edge of the couch. 

“No,” Even said simply. He fisted one hand into Isak’s hair and pulled it so his head was facing Even. “Open your eyes, want you looking at me when you cum.” Isak listened to Even then pulled him in so they were kissing again. Even began thrusting faster and faster. He loved the way Isak was squirming, wiggling his hips to try to get more, so far gone that he could barely kiss. He was moaning and cursing while Even fucked into him and watched with lust and awe. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Even growled when Isak went to reach between them to stroke himself. Even stopped thrusting for a moment to grab Isak’s wrists and pin them above his head. He held Isak down with both of Isak’s wrists in one of his hands. He smirked when Isak whimpered and groaned. 

“Nope, you’re gonna cum just from this,” Even said then thrust his hips hard and fast to emphasize his point. He rested his weight on the hand holding Isak down and used his free hand to pinch Isak’s nipple. That just made Isak moan louder. 

“Please Even! It hurt’s. ‘M close. So, so, so close.” Isak whimpered, loving the drag of Even’s cock against his walls, just waiting to push him over the edge. 

Isak’s eyes looked straight into Even’s and Even swore it looked like Isak was about to cry. He knew he needed to bring Isak to a release. “Don’t worry, love.” He whispered and leaned down to kiss Isak again. “C’mon,” he said and picked up his rhythm to an erratic pace. He watched as Isak’s jaw dropped, brows furrowed around wide eyes, and moans slipped out of Isak’s mouth. “Come for me Isak.” 

Isak bit his lip hard and tried to keep his eyes open. Even hit his sweet spot dead on in a hard thrust and Isak’s dick twitched before his cum started painting his and Even’s chests. “FUCK, EVEN!” he screamed, 

He squeezed his eyes shut as his entire body shook through the orgasm. He was cumming harder than he could ever remember. It had his head spinning and flashes behind his closed eyelids. 

Even watched Isak come completely undone, because watching Isak orgasm was his favorite thing ever. He groaned at the way Isak’s ass would clench harder around him with every spurt of cum. It only took 3 more thrusts before Even was pushing in deep and stilling as he came. 

“Ahh, Isak!” he shouted and let his head fall onto Isak’s shoulder. He bit into the skin there and tried to muffle his moans because he wasn’t too fond of being as vocal as Isak. He thrust a few more times to ride out their orgasms until Isak cried out in pain. 

Isak hissed then muttered “I’m too sensitive right now,” and Even stopped moving. Isak’s body slumped against the couch in exhaustion. He let his body fall against Isak’s; he released Isak’s wrists in order to hold his weight up because he didn’t want to crush Isak. Once he caught his breath he pushed himself up and slowly pulled out. 

Isak winced from oversensitivity again and sighed when Even was fully out. They looked at each other and smiled. Even broke the gaze to get rid of the condom in the kitchen trash can. He came back with a damp cloth and wiped them both down, being extra gentle around Isak’s softening cock and sensitive hole. Isak only winced and hissed a few times but Even was there to kiss him as a distraction. 

“The boys are gonna be on you about the marks I left on you,” Even giggled. 

“Yeah? You should see the scratch marks running down your back. You’ll feel those tomorrow.” 

Even stood up and turned his back to Isak, turning his head to try to look at his back. “You left marks, babe?” he asked. “That’s so fucking hot.” 

“Yeah of course I left marks. You’re mine, and everyone needs to know that.” 

“I wish the whole world could know,” Even whispered as he knelt down to be eye level with Isak. 

“Well we know,” Isak whispered back, pecking Even on the lips. “That’s all that matters.”

Even smiled then got back up and threw the cloth into the hamper only to return to Isak dozing in and out of sleep. He smiled affectionately at him before leaning down and kissing him softly. Isak smiled into the kiss and sighed contently. “Let’s get to bed, yeah?” Even asked against his lips. 

Isak nodded. “Carry me? Pleaseeeeeee babe,” he drawled out then pouted his lip for emphasis. 

Even just shook his head with a chuckle. “You’re too much,” he joked. “So lucky I love you.” Isak smiled wider because he knew he had Even wrapped around his finger. Even gathered their tossed clothes then piled them onto Isak’s belly before picking him up bridal-style and walking them to Isak’s bed. Isak wrapped his arms tight around Even’s neck and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

He laid Isak down on the bed then threw the clothes back on the floor and Isak glared at him playfully. “What?” Even asked sarcastically with a shrug. “I’ll clean it up tomorrow, exhausted right now” he added and flopped down on the bed next to Isak. 

Isak nodded in agreement. “I’ve never cummed that hard,” he breathed out somewhat dreamily and smiled up at the yellow curtains. He turned to see Even smiling smugly at him. “Don’t give me that look! Next time we fuck I’m gonna make you cum so hard it’ll get on our faces without you even touching yourself.” He smirked when Even’s smile faded and he heard a low moan. 

“You’re filthy. I can’t wait to take you up on that offer.” Isak just winked back then yawned. “Let’s get some sleep. We gotta be up early tomorrow.” 

Isak frowned. “Why?” he asked looking up at Even. 

“Bus meeting, remember? I’m not letting you miss that.” 

Isak groaned and dropped his head onto Even’s chest. “Oh yeah. I don’t wanna get up early. Let’s just sleep in and just get there for the school!” 

Even laughed loudly then said “You’re too cute.” 

“Thanks,” Isak said with another wink. 

Even pulled a sheet over their bodies and pulled Isak close. They pecked each other on the lips a few times then Even’s hands were in Isak’s hair again and they were kissing passionately. They both pulled back breathing somewhat heavily and smiled. With a final peck on the lips Even whispered “I love you babe.” 

Isak said “And I love you.” Then Even turned around so his back was to Isak. Isak rested one arm under Even’s head and wrapped the other arm around his waist. He pulled him close so their bodies were pressed against one another. Even loved spooning and Isak loved being the big spoon. 

He nuzzled his face close to Even’s neck and rested his head on the pillows. He felt Even’s hand slip up and entwine their fingers over his belly. Isak smiled again and waited until Even’s breathing was even and a little heavier before letting himself drift off.


End file.
